


Paint a Picture

by cyberpunk_radio



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Monster Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberpunk_radio/pseuds/cyberpunk_radio
Summary: "There should be more paintings of you, Martin."
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Paint a Picture

"There should be more paintings of you, Martin."

The landscape was quiet, save for the ever-present screaming in the distance. The sound had faded to the edge of his consciousness near immediately, and it just was.

"Painting? Of me?" Martin asks, incredulously. 

Jon shifted the pack in his shoulder and paused, staring up at the Eye. At the Creator. A slow, desperate smile stretched the corners of his lips. 

"Yes, Martin. So I will always remember how you looked, scared out of your mind."

"Jon?" Martin took a quick step back. "Your eyes are--"

Jon shook his head, licking his lips nervously. His gaze returned to Martin, more human. More focused. But only just. 

"S-sorry. Don't know what came over me." 

Martin watched him for a long moment, gripping the straps of his pack so hard his hands turned white. 

"Right, Jon. Let's just...go?"

"Right, let's...Sorry."

The sound of footsteps continued, and if Jon hung back for a moment, it was par for course. 

Someday, he would get his painting. All he had to do was bide his time and wait patiently.

**Author's Note:**

> Big of a short dribble. First time posting in this fandom not on anon!


End file.
